What About Being Human
by Cory Monteith23
Summary: About how Rachel was not as normal as others and how her tranformation occured rated M sometimes
1. Chapter One

Chapter One Normal or Not

Rachel was a normal maybe she wasn't normal I when a certain guy comes into her life will it change her life around?We have no idea but I bet ya we soon will.

Rachel's Pov I walk into school that day hoping it would be better then the rest but hell it's not.I walk to my locker and all of a sudden Karofsky comes loser Karofsky next thing I know is I have red ice cold shushie in my cares they never I run past the football players and suddenly I feel tears watering in my eyes.I know I'm a loser and when I get out of high school I'm not going to be some Lima Loser like most of these jackasses.I'll be a star I'll be bigger then start to pour down my face as I think of these things maybe I should just give up on my goals it's not like anyone cares anyway.I run into the bathroom into one of the stalls and I start to cry and then I hear a faint you think we should find out who that is?Santana Lopez asked on the other side of the stall anwers simply,Yes San we just can't go without helping says,Ok Britt only because you say knocks on the door and says, Rachel you ok?No no I'm not I say demands Berry come out here and we'll help you get cleaned up.I say,really?Santana,yes now get your ass out here.I walk out and both the cheerio's stare at me in shock I can tell they feel bad so I just break down and cry.  
>End Pov<p>

Normal Pov I look at Berry and I starts to feel bad she always gets these shushies but this was the worst I've ever seen we're going to clean you up but this afternoon me and Britt are taking you shopping and giving you a new 're going to make you into our new best don't really like Quinn anymore and tomorrow you'll be trying out for the cheerio's also.

Ya Rachie is going to be our new jumps up and down clapping.

Yea Britt you're right now go get a change of my clothes from my locker while I fix Berry up.

Um Santana are you sure this will work?Rachel asked.

Brittany says,of course it will work out and gets Santana's extra clothes.

Santana washes and rinses Rachel's hair and starts drying her hair.

Brittany runs in and hands Santana the clothes.

Santana hands Rachel the go change so me and Britt can finish our work.

Rachel goes and changes and walks out.

Brittany gets excited and pushes Rachel into the chair and starts doing her hair while Santana does her makeup.

Brittany yells 1,2,3 look.

Rachel turns around and looks and guys I look like...

Santana says,you look like you're not a preschool anymore.

Rachel laughs a little yea you can say that.

Santana says,now get out there Berry and go rock you're new 'll meet you by you're locker after school so we can go to the mall.

Brittany get excited Rachel out into the hallway and smiles at their little makeover project.

Rachel's Pov I start walking down the hallway just a little nervos and go back to my locker.I then feel someone tap on my shoulder and say,Hey hottie are you new?I turn around and I see there I shocked but says Berry when then you turn in to...sizes her up and down...All this?Um just after you shushied me.I go to walk away but he grabs my arms and says,how about you me breadstixs at 7:00?Thanks but no.I start to walk away leaving a rejected Karofsky Puckerman then sees me and runs over and says,hey Berry let me take those for I asked take what for me?Your books he says as he goes to reach for then I slap his hand away and say Noah I think I'm perfectly capiable of carrying my books looks at me shocked and just give me your books.I .I hand them over and he takes them and then throws his arm around my waist and pulles me to him.I try to shurge him why is your arm around my waist I ask kind of go with it Berry he I don't want to just go with it your just using me to make all the guys just shut it and enjoy me and you together he says.I complain Noah I don't want to enjoy this I just want to be you don't think this looks normal he asked me.I have to think for a minute and say,no yes no yes ok yes it does look normal but I just wish it was Finn over here instead of a badass like me he it's not like that...well yea it is but still don't you still like do ever girl you see?Why yes I do he says and now I know who is on my radar now he says looking me up and Noah just no no no way in hell on Berry losen up a little have some fun he think losing my v card is fun Noah I ask Berry for me it way am I going to have this talk with you right now I hum sure next thing I know is that Finn Hudson walks up to me and Noah and looks me up and down I automaticly start feeling the look beautiful today Rachel he me and you should hangout or something I said trying to play hard to he says well I'll see you around walks maybe he'll come around after all Puck maybe I here's my stop.I lean over and kiss Puck's you around I you'll see me around Berry and that's a smirks and waggles his eyebrows at get to class already Noah I said bye walks away.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two The wonderful adventers of Rachel Berry and the Makeover

Rachel walks to her locker after school and Santana and Brittany are standing with her arms crossed and Brittany jumping up and down excitedly.

RACHIE Brittany yells and runs over and starts pulling her to Santana's pretty black mustang.

Santana looks at Rachel and says,hop in the back Berry and just try to and Britt will stop by our house first to pick up some clothes for over the night and school the next day and then we have to go to the mall and shop for you a whole new wardobe and don't worry I'll be paying.

Rachel looks at Santana and says,you can't pay I have my own card.

Santana sighs and says,just think of it as a peace offering all you need this makeover.

Rachel justs nods.

Santana pulles up to Brittany's house and says Britt go get to pairs of night clothes me and Berry here will be waiting.

Brittany gets out runs inside and runs back out of her got them she says.

Santana job Britt and pulles out and starts driving to the mall.

Brittany yells out 10 mintues 'RE HERE excited she jumps out of the car opens Rachel's door and starts pulling Rachel out.

Rachel Brittany you're hurting my arm.

Brittany looks at Rachel and Rachie I'm just so happy you came to the mall with us and now we are going to give you a whole look.

Rachel can't help to smile and 's okay it just hurts a her arm a little.

Brittany smiles big as she's thinking about are there going to be so many guys falling for you tomorrow Rachie.

Santana smirks at that her goal of this whole makeover was to get Rachel over Finn and into Noah but dosen't have a clue how that's going to work yet.

Okay Rachie first store we're going to is forever her hands and pulles Rachel into the store.

Santana and Brittany throw Rachel into a dressing room and start throwing clothes in the room.

Rachel trying them on and walks out to see Santana smirking and the hot mini leather black dress she picked out.I definely buying that one for you she says.

Rachel looks down and sure this is my style?

Santana all that matters is you look hot in in so get your ass back it that dressing room and go try on so more things.

Rachel walks back in and hands the ones the Santana and Brittany said she was getting to them and starts changing into the skinny jeans Santana picked out and a cute t-shirt that said love on it that Brittany picked out and some black heels and walks out.

Brittany claps in excitment yes that's a whole outfit including the shoes.

Rachel then walks back in her dressing room and tries on her last outfit from the store a black leather mini a white tanktop a red leather jacket and some red heels and walks out.

Santana looks at her and Berry of course you're keeping that and in fact that's what you'll wear to school go change.

Rachel goes back in and changes and sighs.I never shopping with these two ever again and walks out dressed.

Santana then says.I'm going go pay while Britt takes you next store to buy some makeup.

Rachel goes to protest but is already out the door with Brittany pulling her.

Brittany picks up a basket and starts grabing all the colors that would look good on Rachel and a couple boxes on black hair dye for them to color Rachel's hair that night and goes up and pays.

Rachel then was being pulled by both girls into to hottopic.

Santana sees a man she know Jeremy my friend here needs to get her bellybutton pierced.

Rachel looks at Santana in shock and says Santana we didn't talk about this.

Santana looks at Rachel and it Berry and just lay down on the table.

Rachel shaking her head no.

Santana pushes her onto the table and holds her arms down and yells we're ready.

Jeremy comes out with the gun and sticks it to her bellybutton and pushes the trigger.

Rachel and then looks down at a button ring that says Hot on it.

Brittany picks out a couple of the rings and pays for the and they leave.

Santana then looks at Rachel and Berry it didn't hurt that lets go eat.

They go to the food court and eat.

Rachel eats and then says thanks girls it was a fun made me feel normal.

Santana looks at her and Berry.

They finish and throw their stuff away.

Santana we have one last place to go and then we're going to your house Berry.

Britt and San pull her into the waxing place.

Brittany pushes her onto the chair and Rachie it's not going to hurt a bit.

The woman comes out and waxes Rachel's legs and eyebrow and then her arms and then leaves.

Britt,San,and Rachel then go to Rachel's house and starts grabbing bags to take inside.

Rachel looks at the girls and I go to sleep now?

Santana nods and you do we want you to understand that this is a new you no more ugly animal sweaters or pleated skirts or those ugly knee socks but a new and inproved Rachel Berry that means you can't use those awfully long words none of us really understand but to keep it short and before you go to bed me and Britt here are going to treat you with last pulles her gloves on and so does nods and Brittany shows the hair dye and grabs a brush and so does Santana.

Rachel looks them with wide eyes.

Santana and Brittany start to put the dye in Rachel's hair and lets it sit for 30 minutes.

Rachel still shocked.

Santana and Brittany take her to the sink and start rinsing out her hair and putting the hair condisiner in it and drys Rachel's hair.

Santana then smiles and you may go to bed and don't you even try to look at your hair until tomorrow off the light and says good night to everyone.

The next day Rachel's alarm goes off and so she gets up without waking the girls does her workout and goes to take her shower when she gets out she walks into to her room to she Britt and Santana in there already dressed she looks at Santana who has her arms crossed over her chest and then walks bac into the then blow drys Rachel's hair and straighen then does Rachel's makeup and goes and gets Rachel's changes and then looks down at her stomach showing a don't I need to cover up a little more?Santana shakes her head no and then go ahead and look at yourself looks into the mirror and is shocked at her new look.I-I like this look guys thanks she says and hugs them then Berry we don't want to be late for your entarnce so we must be going.

They Leave.


End file.
